I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to tools for removing worn carpeting from a floor surface, and more particularly to an attachment for an existing power stripper machine whereby the carpeting being removed is cut through the thickness dimension thereof as the stripping machine separates the old carpeting from the floor.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
The Anderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,809 entitled "OSCILLATING CARPET AND TILE STRIPPER" describes a power carpet and tile stripping machine which is sold by applicant's assignee under the trademark BEAR CAT.RTM.. This machine includes a wide, somewhat elongated blade which is supported for oscillating orbital movement in a plane which makes a slight angle to the horizontal with the driving force for the blade being provided by an electric motor. The tool is utilized by first lifting the worn carpeting at some point and inserting the blade of the power stripper on the floor, the sharpened front edge of the floor-engaging blade being guided along the floor so as to act upon the adhesive which had been used to bond the carpeting or tile to the floor. It is found, however, that when used for removing carpet, the operation is enhanced if the carpeting is first cut into narrow strips before the power stripper machine is used.
The prior art technique has been to first use a razor knife (utility knife) to cut through the thickness dimension of the carpeting down to the floor along a series of parallel lines of appropriate spacing before the power stripper is employed. When it is recognized that old carpeting is often dirt-ladden and that grit quickly dulls the cutting edge of the utility knife, the cutting operation tends to be both time-consuming and wasteful of cutting blades.